kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
How Were the Special Investigation Unit Selected?
is the first episode of the Blu-ray miniseries ''Secret Mission Type TOKUJO. It was released as part of the Kamen Rider Drive Blu-ray Collection 1 on April 8, 2015. Synopsis to be added Plot Shinnosuke as Drive battles Brain Roidmude while he narrates the story. To reveal what leads to this event, the scene enters a flashback from several time ago. The whole event starts with Shinnosuke, Kiriko, Rinna, Go, and Mr. Belt gathered at the Drive Pit. Go pounders on why the Special Investigation Unit were chosen in the way they are now. Mr. Belt explains that there was a related case that happened one year ago: April 14th, (the same day of the Global Freeze) Masahiko Odagiri, the professor of Shinkyo University's human sciences department mysteriously died around the time of 7 to 9 pm. It is presumable that the cause of death is cardiac arrest but at the same time of his death, his assistant Hitomi Kasai disappeared. In the end, to find out how the Special Investigation Unit were founded, Go and Shinnosuke challenge each other on a race to investigate. Kiriko is unhappy about their recklessness and sits down at her office. Go reminds her of her first transformation into Drive, where then Go leaves to investigate. Shinnosuke meets up with the detective who investigated Dr. Odagiri's murder, Akira Kusakabe. He explains to Shinnosuke the entire outcome of the case: on the night of his death, he was founded dead with a never before seen device while similarly it was presumed that he died from cardiac arrest (judging from the fact that said professor had been diagnosed with heart problems). Even though it wasn't in his division to investigate this case, he pointed out that he was investigating Koya Nishihori, a criminal that Shinnosuke caught back in the final hours before Global Freeze, where he tells Shinnosuke to ask about the connection himself. At the Drive Pit, Rinna asks why did Mr. Belt insist them to get involved in a year-long unsolved case. He replies that this may be related to the late Tenjuro Banno, where in Prof. Odagiri's log book had many dates for him. Go, whom was secretly eavesdropping them shocks from the secret. Brain realizes the event and blames Banno for his interference. While Kiriko dives into the old files of Odagiri's case, she discovers that his assistant, Hitomi would add his medication in his drink once a day, so he would drink it. Kiriko asks Kyu if he had a relation to Prof. Odagiri but he denies and Lt. Otta arrives and takes charge of the case, where he reclaims the file of that case, revealing that Hitomi has returned from a year of disappearances. At the prison, Shinnosuke interrogates Koya regarding that case. The latter only has a small relation to Odagiri, but he does reveal a circulating rumor that Odagiri had stolen and plagiarized works from various students, later taking credit of it, mimicking Koya's Modus Operandi back in his days as the Copycat Pirate. A week before Koya was arrested, he visited Prof. Odagiri, who was curious of his plagiarizing rumors. Odagiri rejected such an act and revealed that he had been working on the Anima Project, where humans would become immortal. Irritated after being mocked, Koya secretly sabotaged his creation's voltage. He wasn't aware of Odagiri's heart attack problems, though he does seem responsible for his death. But at the police station, Hitomi reveals that Odagiri's death was because of her, thus causing two suspects to be listed. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Guest cast * : * : * : * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Rider: Drive & Mach **Shift Car: Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Massive Monster **Signal Bike: Signal Mach *'Roidmude Count' **Appearing: Brain *'Answer to the question': It was made throughout the case where Prof. Odagiri died in the same night of Global Freeze. *The preview movie's music (Instrumental version of SURPRISE-DRIVE) is longer than TV version. *Footage of Koya Nishihori from Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze is seen in flashback when Akira Kusakabe mentions his connection with Professor Odagiri to Shinnosuke. *In this special, Brain blames Banno for turning up the event, while staring at his tablet. Initially, while the scene has no literal meaning, but as of the airing of episode 33, it would revealed that Banno's mind was imprisoned and trapped in Brain's tablet, now existing as an AI like Krim Steinbelt. *This is only time that Kiriko henshin into Drive but its a fail. External links to be added. References